


Moon On

by chibiVeneficus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cheesy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiVeneficus/pseuds/chibiVeneficus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hound and Trailbreaker tiredly get it on after a very tiring day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon On

**Author's Note:**

> This is, apparently, what happens when I have nothing to do on my birthday while suffering from a slight fever. You spend all day writing not very good, or even very long, porn. Oh well.

The door to their shared quarter’s was a welcomed sight to Hound. He trudged through the opening after Trailbreaker unlocked the door and would have collapsed on their berth if Trailbreaker hadn’t gently caught his shoulders and guided him to sit on it instead.

“Here, drink this,” Hound heard Trailbreaker say before a cube of energon blocked his field of vision. The fuel quickly disappeared, the container dispersed with a flick of his hand and Hound gratefully leaned his weight against Trailbreaker’s solid presence beside him. The loud, pneumatic _hiss_ of overstressed hydraulic systems relaxing filled the room.

Trailbreaker’s engine rumbled with a laugh as he wrapped an arm around Hound. “That mountain path was a bit more challenging than you expected, wasn‘t it?”

“Just a bit.” The snort of air from Trailbreaker’s vents made Hound smack his abdomen. “Oh _shush_ you. You were having just as much trouble as I was.”

“It was a lot of fun.”

“Mmm, so you say.”

“That small landslide halfway through was a nice surprise.”

“Falling off the ledge and into the creek was not.”

“And remember that grove with all the deer?”

“A territorial buck nearly gouged my optic out.”

“We got to see a bald eagle up close.”

“It was _bomb diving_ us.”

A beat of silence.

“Okay, you’re right. Let’s never take that path again.”

That startled laughter out of Hound. Trailbreaker smirked in triumph and nuzzle the top of Hound’s head as the smaller mech shook with mirth.

“Oh, I’d needed that laugh,” Hound chuckled out as he stretched up to rain kisses on the underside of Trailbreaker’s jaw in gratitude.

“Always glad to be of service,” Trailbreaker said before he meet Hound’s next kiss midway. Hound hummed into the chaste kiss, savoring the simple contact between them, and followed Trailbreaker backwards when he moved. With a little rearranging, Trailbreaker was laid out on the berth with Hound lounging on top of him.

Hound continued to kiss Trailbreaker but soon moved on from his lips to the sharp planes of his cheeks, the edges of his glowing visor and then to the simple angles of his helm. He kissed his way back to Trailbreaker’s laughing smile and paid special attention to its curves while he nudged a thigh between Trailbreaker’s legs.

“Mmm, I thought you said you were going to recharge for a week straight as soon as we got back to our room,” Trailbreaker murmured as Hound’s thigh rubbed up against his panel. The friction sent delightful shivers up both their backstruts.

Hound’s engine revved as Trailbreaker crooked his leg and returned the favor. “Recharge can wait for a bit. I’m more interested in the handsome, funny mech in my berth at the moment.” His trail of kisses left Trailbreaker’s face to wander down his neck and travel the sudden incline of the window’s plane. He licked the thin area where glass meet metal and easily rode Trailbreaker’s jerks. Now that he was farther down Trailbreaker’s frame, Hound could put more force behind his thigh and gladly used this advantage to grind harder against Trailbreaker’s panel. The sharp noise of it clicking aside was nearly lost in the sound of their plating slowly sliding against each other.

“Flatterer,” Trailbreaker managed to get out before quiet, pleased gasps overtook his speech. He wrapped his nozzle-arm around Hound’s waist and his hand sought out and twined with one of Hound’s as he too upped the force behind his thigh. Hound groaned against Trailbreaker’s chest as his panel quickly retracted, exposing his valve to more direct stimulus.

Hound’s optics dimmed but determinedly stayed on. He loved watching the expressions that flitted across Trailbreaker’s face as they interfaced; it brought him nearly as much pleasure as the slow dance of their frames moving together. He brought their linked hands to his mouth to kiss their entwined knuckles, Trailbreaker’s mouth unfortunately just out of reach.

They were both too tired to do more than slowly grind against each other but they had no complaints with this arrangement. Any pleasure they coaxed from each other was always welcomed. As their arousal grew, the thin folds of their valves engorged with energon and provided a larger surface for increased sensation. Thick lubricant unevenly coated their thighs, easing the hot friction that had built up and helped increase the charge building in their frames.

Their engines revved higher as overload built and built and _built_ before it finally crested. It felt impossible soft and long, mimicking the water’s tides in its slow intensity. Hound and Trailbreaker tensed against each other, their thighs pressing as hard as it as comfortable to draw out the wonderful sensation. Hound wiggled his way back up to Trailbreaker’s mouth after the charge ebbed, happily kissing the wide smile found there. They mumbled sweet nothings against each other lips until exhaustion overtook them. They fell into oblivion easily, still holding each other’s hand.


End file.
